


Eternity

by NerdyBat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, ACWNR, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Eventual vampire levi, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBat/pseuds/NerdyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the deaths of his closest friends at the hands of a vampire, Levi Ackerman promises to hunt and kill every vampire he can find. A promise he never has a problem fulfilling, until he meets Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this fic and it's my first time writing Eruri. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)

The grim reality of the situation hit Levi as he crouched behind one of the filthy dumpsters in the empty alleyway. His steely grey eyes scanned what he could see of the alley, searching for his two friends. The short man cursed himself as he stood up slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. He couldn’t see Isabel and Farlan.   
They should never have been out tonight. The vampire had come out of nowhere, coming up behind them on the dark street. The three of them had taken off running. Unfortunately Levi had gotten separated from his two friends somewhere and was now back at their place alone.  
Pulling his slender body up onto the fire escape above him, he glanced around again, searching for his two companions. He made a point of staying out of the dim light cast by apartment windows and street lights as he made his way up the fire escape, hoping to see Isabel and Farlan from a little higher up. He stopped on a platform next to the broken glass of the window leading an abandoned apartment. This building was most deserted anyway, which is why they had made one of the little rooms theirs. The short man stepped across the cloves of garlic lining the windowsill, wrinkling his nose. It was an old wive’s tale but Isabel slept better with the garlic there, despite the smell.   
He leaned against the wall and waiting impatiently for his friends to show up. There was no doubt in his mind that they had been able to ditch the vampire, they always did. Growing up on the streets forced you to develop many skills, and learning how to ditch the vampire that prowled the streets at night was perhaps the most important. Levi glanced out the window. It must have been at least twenty minutes already. Where were they?   
Levi sighed and slipped back out onto the fire escape. He still couldn’t see them. He carefully dropped back down into the alley. After walking quietly into the deserted street, he caught a glimpse of Farlan’s silver hair in the light of a broken street lamp. He was standing in the middle of the road, seemingly frozen in place. Levi couldn’t see what he was staring at. He crept forward towards Farlan slowly, trying to see past him and figure out why he was just standing there.  
“Farlan, what the hell are you-” Levi stopped a few feet behind his friend, his voice trailing off as he realized with horror what was going on.   
The vampire had her. He caught Isabel. Her green eyes were wide in terror as she stared at Farlan and Levi, too terrified to move. The monsters pale face moved closer to her neck, glancing up at the two men before opening his mouth and sinking his fangs into Isabel.  
It didn’t take her long to die. Within a few seconds her petite body starting going limp as he drained her, her face going pale from the blood loss. Levi looked on in horror as her eyes went glassy and she fell to the ground as the vampire finished feeding off of her. She was gone.  
Levi was the first to react. His mind was racing, but he knew he didn’t have time to fully process what he just saw right now. He and Farlan had to get out of there.  
“Farlan!” Levi ran forward, grabbing his friend’s shoulder. Farlan was still frozen in place, obviously in shock. “We have to go”   
“Is...Isabel…” He whispered, still staring at the figure that was bent over what remained of their friend. “She...she tripped.”  
“Farlan we have to get out of here.” Levi tried to pull Farlan away, but he didn’t move. “Farlan, come on. She’s gone.” Levi’s voice broke as he said those words, the reality of them hitting the short man hard. His chest tightened as he tried to get Farlan to look away.   
They both looked up in horror as the vampire that killed Isabel shot its head up, his dark eyes staring at them. He gave them a sickening smirk before stepped over the girl they had both come to regard as a sister and lunged towards them.  
Levi jumped back instinctively, assuming that Farlan would do the same. But before the other boy could move, the vampire grabbed him, pulling his head back and sinking its teeth into Farlan’s neck.   
The short man tried to call out, but his words turned into a strangled noise that got caught in his throat. He slowly stepped back, watching in horror as Farlan’s body went limp. His arms fell lifelessly to his sides as his knees buckled. It was taking the vampire longer to drain the bigger of Levi’s two friends.   
Levi didn't take long to react. He stepped back, watching for one last second before spinning on his heels and taking off. His raven hair whipped in his face as he ran as fast as he could down the dark streets, twisting in and out of the winding alleys and praying that the vampire took long enough with Farlan to at least give him a head start.   
By the time the man’s legs gave out, his chest burned. Tears blurred his vision as he tripped, his cheek hitting the pavement and sending sharp pains through his head. He gasped for breath, air getting caught in his throat as the sobs that he had been holding in poured out. His entire being was numb as he shakily stood up, tears still pouring down his now bloody face. He didn’t understand. They always got away. They always found somewhere to hide. The three of them were always okay. They had to be, for each other. Isabel and Farlan were all Levi had in this world. His family was gone.


End file.
